Wait What?
by thesixthmurader
Summary: This is my first story, so it does not have the best spelling/punctuation. Please R&R Thanks! LOTS OF FLUFF, Monsters, awkwardness, and lots of double-takes. T to be safe. LeoXOC Leo V., OC.


"will-you-start-WORKING?!" Leo yelled at Buford, kicking him in the process. Buford stopped working last week, when he stepped into a puddle of greek fire acid-y thing-y stuff. Leo was very upset, because he thought that he programed his table to know better then to step in greek fire, acid, or just plain fire! he has tried everything mechanical that he could think of, but of course, with his luck, nothing worked. he thought back to calypso when her singing was another way for fixing machines, but then his thoughts turned to when she started to get dreamy eyed when ever he mentioned percy or jason. Forget it, he thought. No girl is worth your pain.

He went back up to bunker nine, and began to look for any contraption that portrayed any type of music, when nyssa called to him.

"Leo, get your sorry bum over here! there is an urgent message from chiron, telling all the camp counselors to go to the big house now!"

"But I'm almost finished-"

" You've been "almost finished" with that Buford for a week now, I don't think that you should keep chiron waiting this time." She reminded me, the first time I ignored Chiron is a time, that I will never forget. Including the stolls, and chiron himself.

He sighed. "Alright, alright. Coming, gimme a minute."

He trudged up the hill, to go to the big house, getting his pant legs wet in the process because of all of the dew stuck to the grass.

"What do you want from me?!" Leo complained when he got to the big house.

"We need you, Annabeth, and Percy on this problem."

Leo got Percy and Annabeth, but him? he was Leo, not anybody important. "Why me?" He asked.

"Because you are the one who never gives up." Chiron answered. "We are going to do a house call, but instead of me going, since I need to stay here now with Dionysus gone, we are going to pick half-bloods to go. "Annabeth volunteered because she can keep her head in dangerous situations, and because she is the smartest. Percy was volunteered by grover, (who found this Demi-god), because he said that this Demi-god has similar sent to percy's on her."

"Huh, so we just have to find her, and then bring her here? easy enough." Leo proposed.

"Not quite," Chiron told him. "This is a tricky situation. Once you find her, you cannot tell her what, or who she is until she has a traumatic experience. Do I have an understanding?" Chiron said sternly, looking at me, Percy, And Annabeth.

"Yes, we do understand." Annabeth told him.

"Good. You leave first thing tomorrow. Get ready."

LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEE~ BBBBRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK

The next day came too quickly. Annabeth pounded on the door. "LEO?! are you ready? we're going to be late!"

"Coming." He yelled back Sheesh lady! early much?! he thought.

When Leo actually did made it out, Percy was ecstatic saying I might have a sibling! Over and over, and then annabeth would just knock him on the upside of his head reminding him that he had a job to do, and he would be like 'okay', and then just look excited the whole rest of the time.

"Where is this school?" Leo asked.

"Goode High." Annabeth answered. That snapped Percy back to reality, because he stopped his dream- face, and looked up surprised and in shock at the same time.

"What?!" He asked.

"I said," Annabeth told him in exasperation "that the school that we are going in to is Goode High."

"No, no I heard you, I'm just confused to why we're going there." Percy explained.

" Because," Annabeth said very slowly "that- is- the- school- that- she- goes- to- at- this- time."

"Oh, okay." Percy said, but he still seemed troubled at that thought.

"Dude," Leo asked him " Is this the school where you burned a hole through the roof, and set the gym on fire?"

"Not quite," Percy told him. "The burning-a-hole-through-the-roof thing was at Merriwether College Prep."

"Ahh, I see." Leo said.

They drove in peace for the rest of the ride.

That's when things went wrong.


End file.
